


夜中迷失

by Nakira617



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakira617/pseuds/Nakira617





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only Lost The Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453688) by [Kawaiibooker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibooker/pseuds/Kawaiibooker). 



**一言以蔽之：** 亚瑟早该意识到的，就在这事发生的当时当刻，一个善意的表示就像是扣动扳机——它将改变命运的轨迹，而一切都将不再一样。

第一章

亚瑟.摩根对突如其来的暴力升级并不陌生。

上一秒，你还在宁静的观察从熟睡中刚刚苏醒的朝阳将金色的光芒泼洒出遥远的地平线；下一秒，你的马就被你驱赶到极限，你追逐着自己的影子穿过平原，子弹在你身后，长路在你面前。结果就是骂眼前这条河“鬼地方”一点都没委屈它——再就是天意就爱看亚瑟倒霉——没有船桨就不说了，连艘小船的影子都见不到。

这就是为什么，当他被粗暴的手从马鞍上拽下来，他的脖子被粗糙的绳子磨破了生疼的时候，亚瑟并没有感到惊慌。惊讶是有的，就算他刚经历那样糟糕的一周，想要对现状波澜不惊，他的心脏得像石头一样冷硬，要不干脆是死的，他做不到。

亚瑟紧抓着脖子上越来越紧的套索，抓住他用擦伤的手指抠出来活命的一英寸缝隙，艰难的争取着一点喘息，眨着眼睛在视线中的黑斑里捕捉到了一抹穿旧的蓝色——

突然，周遭本来已经变得模糊的声音猛烈的冲回他的耳朵，亚瑟握住自己的喉咙，在疼痛和模糊的恐慌中大口的呼吸着宝贵的空气。

“亚瑟？嗨，嗨，放松。是我。”

查尔斯，亚瑟欣喜如狂的认出了他；他下意识的把自己摔进，几乎是软倒进对方强壮有力的双臂和坚实的抓握中，这感觉在过去的几个月里变得如此的熟悉。

“这就对了，呼吸。听见我说的吗？”

“是的，”亚瑟说——想说，但字眼在他的肺和嘴中间打了个来回，失去了声音。艹，他的脖子疼。然而，当亚瑟看到查尔斯平静坚定的目光，和唇边似有若无的笑意的时候，他那颗疯狂乱跳的心脏安静了下来，虽然他不太想承认这点。

他好像就看了一瞬间，查尔斯就把胳膊塞到他胳膊下面试着把他拉起来，“来吧，站起来。特里劳尼在等我们。”而亚瑟晃晃悠悠的，喝醉了一样头晕眼花。他吞咽了一下，试着湿润下自己受伤的喉咙也没成功。

“起来了，起来了。”

等到他的腿稍微恢复了力气，不那么像是一只没劲儿的小公马之后，亚瑟往躺在地上的袭击者脸上踢了一脚，靴子下传来骨头折断的声音，他稍微满意了一点。“这混蛋真够我受的。”他啐了一口。怒火让他还眩晕的脑袋清醒了一点。

在他身后，查尔斯正把一顶帽子在大腿磕了磕掸去灰尘。他把帽子递给亚瑟，咕哝着“给你。”他耸了耸肩，“这种事儿谁都遇上过。我现在只是庆幸我赶到的及时。”

亚瑟有点高兴，而且还被查尔斯的话感动了。他嗯了一声表示感谢，把刚找回来的帽子帽檐压低，用帽檐投下的阴影挡住了自己的情绪。

他早该意识到的，就在这事发生的当时当刻，一个善意的表示就像是扣动扳机——它将改变命运的轨迹，而一切都将不再一样。

*

篝火的灰烬被投进去的木块扬起飘散成火星。亚瑟坐在几件叠在一起的衬衫上，磨蹭到能离黑暗中摇曳的微弱火堆最近的位置。

在他周围，营地里回响着鼾声和马匹吃草时的鼻息，跟那些蟋蟀的鸣叫声抑扬顿挫的混合在一起——像是一首安抚的歌曲绵延至今数十年，而通常，这首歌会比所有的摇篮曲都更能让亚瑟再次陷入梦乡。

通常，他的脖子不会天杀的疼成这样，而基本的吃饭喝水喘气也特别容易做到。通常。

他用脚尖把一块木头更深的踢进闷燃成碳堆的篝火，沉默的希望它会自己好好烧起来。尽管他们已经到了如此南边的地方，冬天的寒气仍然在清晨盘桓不去。“滚蛋，”他低声咕哝，他抬头瞪了月亮一眼，好像她该为这些糟心事儿负责似的。

他就没想到穿件外套，甚至拿一条毯子。亚瑟深深的叹了口气。

“也许你该考虑打起点精神。你已经看起来要比斯旺牧师还悲惨了。”

带着暖意的重量压上亚瑟的膝盖。绵羊皮，铺满羊毛，干净。亚瑟气愤的说，“那是不可能的，想都别想。”他忽略了喉咙里的刺痛。他将那块毛皮环过肩膀，对暗淡火光里查尔斯的身影点了下头。

“谢了。”

“这才像话。”

“还有，你管不着。”

“不客气。”

亚瑟对着挑起眉毛的查尔斯露出一个小小的得意的笑容，然后拍了拍他身边的树桩。在查尔斯坐下的时候，亚瑟又往火里扔了一小块木头，看着它因为热度而发亮了一阵。最终，火烧木头的噼啪声越来越像，朦胧的烟气腾起。亚瑟试着不咳嗽，失败了，又因为牵动了脖子上酸疼的肌肉而做了个鬼脸。

“差点窒息而死这事儿可真是没劲儿透了……”

小心翼翼的手指划过他下颌的触感既让人意外又好像在预料之中，像是一道花了太长时间去解开的谜题唯一正确的答案。在他完全意识到自己在干什么之前，亚瑟的话音落了下去，他摈住呼吸，全身一动不动的阻止自己倾身向那只手。

查尔斯后撤了一点。他隆隆的问：“让我看看？”声音低沉。从他们认识开始，这是他第一次如此犹豫迟疑。

亚瑟张开嘴， **没那么严重** ，这些字就在他舌尖上。但他闭上嘴，咬紧牙关，仰起头，希望黑暗能够藏起他的心跳得有多快。

查尔斯的碰触像是羽毛一样轻，几乎没给他淤青肿胀的脖子造成什么压力。但亚瑟还是绷住身体，因为疼痛，和满脑子的“哦艹这要搞死我了”。

“疼吗？”

“不是……之前疼。好多了，现在没事儿了”

“之前？”

查尔斯凑的更近了，大拇指抚摸到他的喉结下面。亚瑟的喘息变浅了，来强迫自己不要吞咽。“呃，”他试着组织起自己混乱的思绪，“试着吃东西来着，糟糕的主意。”

“嗯，”探究般的轻戳变成了温柔的抚摸，沿着他脉搏处受伤的皮肤来来回回。亚瑟的眼睛眯了起来，他的手在膝盖上哆嗦。

“不过不是你经历过最难熬的。”

又是这个，那种奇怪的爱意，在漫长的夜晚里，当他的帐篷感觉太冷而他的床上太空荡，亚瑟已经开始渴求这东西。他潜意识里有什么在试着提醒他不能沉迷于……这个——不管他们之间即将爆发的是什么东西，虽然这东西从一开始就在——这不是好事。

然而他已经越来越难听清楚那个警告的声音了。

亚瑟哼了一声，微弱的声音只有他们能听见，他握住查尔斯的手，让他的掌心紧贴在自己的脖子上，那里隐隐的疼痛被查尔斯温暖的手缓和了。

“大概吧。”亚瑟承认，黑暗中他的低语充满期待。


	2. Chapter 2

三天了。

在树林边缘巡逻的时候，查尔斯不止一次的望向北方。

三天之前，他站在同样的位置上警戒，向着离开营地的三个人无声的挥手告别：德奇，非常容易辨认，马匹雪白，声音隆隆；迈卡，身形压低，拉扯缰绳的方式过于粗暴；而亚瑟，骑行在两人之间，即使从远处看去，也能发现双肩明显的紧绷……

在棕色母马飞驰过查尔斯身边并消失在视线之外以前，亚瑟只来得及向他严肃的点了点头，蓝绿色的眼睛里满是担忧。几个小时之后，帮派与奥德里斯柯之间可能休战的消息才传到查尔斯耳朵里，但是当他越过逐渐熄灭的篝火与哈维尔对视的时候，他看到了同样的忧虑。

这是个错误。

这话并未被宣之于口，近来他们经常这样。查尔斯在他的帐篷里反复徘徊，并连续三天在营地边缘巡视——

夜将尽的时候，只有两个人回来了——而查尔斯彻底放弃了睡眠。

*

“德奇。”

平静，自持，中立。如果他想，查尔斯能摆出一副几乎无法看穿的的漠不关心的表情——亚瑟取笑过他好多次，但你可骗不倒我，他说，笑容明亮，疲惫的眼睛里闪烁着平静的愉悦——但是，然而，德奇的两颊立刻因为恼怒而绷紧了。

“现在不行，史密斯先生。”他说，试图用严厉的视线让查尔斯知难而退，但是查尔斯并没妥协。查尔斯见识过狂怒的野牛，啸叫的狼群，暴风雪和暴风雨，以及只有他仅剩的族人才能作证的人性的残忍；德奇.范德林没什么能叫他害怕的，除了死亡，或者也许死亡他都不怕了。

而且，他觉得德奇也知道这一点。

“我自愿去——”

“去巡逻，是的，如果你愿意出去把自己跑的灰头土脸的，请随意，先生——”

“——带一队人出去搜索，”查尔斯冷冰冰的说完，双手在身后交握来挡住紧握的拳头。“我是这群人里最好的追踪者。亚瑟的纯种马这些人舍不得射杀，她会带我们找到他们。”

德奇的表情一丝一毫都没变，仍然是他惯常的那种自信到冷淡的样子，而他的声音仍然强而有力又十分友善。他走近了一点，把手按在查尔斯肩膀上。

“亲爱的查尔斯，也许你太急着下结论了。是的，目前事态是有点紧张——但是亚瑟知道他在做什么。等到风声缓一缓，他会回来的。现在，我能对你保证：他是安全的。”

“德奇……”

肩上的手指抓的更用力了，让他感觉到疼痛。德奇脸上理解的笑容变得带有强迫意味。

“够了，查尔斯。你现在跟我们在一起也挺久了，对帮派的贡献也可圈可点。亚瑟是你的好朋友，所以这一次就算了。不要让我后悔。”

查尔斯又凝视了他一会儿，点了点头，服从了。

“明白。”

夜幕降临，查尔斯安静的爬上马背，驱使泰玛穿过树林，离开营地，只有月亮静静的陪伴着他。

*

初升的太阳把眼前的平原泼洒上露水的晶莹。查尔斯深吸了一口气，让自己停下休息一下。食物和水吃下去也味如嚼蜡，只是能让他继续艰难的追踪亚瑟的痕迹的原料罢了。

他的思想不会，不能，休息。还不能。

他无法忽视亚瑟已经失踪了半个星期这个事实。是的，也许他只是毫发无伤的躲在什么地方，但查尔斯的直觉并不相信，而在过去独自一人的漫长岁月里，他的直觉从来没有错过。

在他胯下，泰玛——开始还因为在不正常的时间被叫醒而闹脾气——现在已经找到了能够持续行进数小时的节奏，每迈一步都喷出一小口气。查尔斯揉了揉她的鬃毛上最舒服的地方。

只要他足够努力，他就能说服自己这只不过是场普通的打猎。

这就是不再做独行客的后果：一旦你跟别人变得亲密，他们的存在变得熟悉，你就容易忘记没有他们的时候你是怎么生活的。

查尔斯哼笑了一声。可不是嘛。他没必要去假装这事儿——他现在面对的窘境，不光是现在，过去的三，不，四天，过去一年——是个人际交往问题。因为它不是。

保持与德奇帮派的距离，不要让自己投入太多感情……起初这没什么难的，直到他开始注意到亚瑟对待新得到的马匹有多温柔，即使是那些性情暴躁的；他注意到亚瑟那双熟悉杀戮的手在握住纸笔的时候会变得如此灵活，甚至优雅；他注意到在点燃一支香烟吸入第一口烟气之后，亚瑟皱着的眉头会松弛下来。

不。这事儿绝对是关于亚瑟的，而查尔斯对阻止自己深陷其中无能为力。然而从几周之前遭遇那些赏金猎人之后，查尔斯才意识到……也许他不需要阻止自己。查尔斯决定对此采取行动，只要亚瑟不惹麻烦，能活到查尔斯找到他。

“来吧。”他咕哝道，让泰玛慢跑起来，“咱们去找那个傻瓜。”

知道从哪里开始是每一场狩猎的第一个关键步骤——幸运的是，唯一看到他偷溜出营地的人是哈维尔，而从他的低语里，查尔斯知道了之前大概发生了什么。德奇会生气的，哈维尔警告他说，一边摇头，把他带回来，或者干脆别回来。查尔斯抿着嘴对他笑了一下，什么都没说。

中心地带山丘的陡坡让泰玛费了一番力气，当他们到达哈维尔说的地方的时候，她喘着粗气满身是汗。查尔斯僵硬的从马上爬下来，他的大腿因为长时间的骑行而疼痛，当他蹲下来检查地面的时候，疼痛愈发激烈。

交叉往复的马蹄印，太多了分辨不清楚有几匹马，但相对清晰。足够了。他吹了声口哨让泰玛跟上来，然后出发了。

*

几分钟变成了几小时，查尔斯往东走了很远，才发现亚瑟的帽子。他差点就没看到，帽子被踩进土里，被草埋了半截——有那么一会儿，他就盯着那顶帽子，心脏在胸膛里扭紧。

就像天空是蓝的而水是湿的，亚瑟总是，总是，会回去找他的帽子。

“操他的，”查尔斯嘶声道。在他反应过来之前，他已经跳上马背纵马飞驰，一手握着缰绳，另一只手把帽子紧紧按在胸口。地面上的痕迹清晰可辨，看起来至少四五匹马在不久之前经过这儿，他们目不斜视的穿过这片土地。

自信还是鲁莽？都无所谓，无论哪个他们都会后悔的，很快。

他能看见前方的达科他河，在正午的阳光下闪烁着银光。一个孤影出现在河岸上，身形模糊，在热气蒸腾里几乎像是幻觉。查尔斯眯起眼睛，让泰玛也紧张起来，准备应付任何情况——

那不是——？

“亚瑟！”

他们向前疾驰，滚雷般的马蹄声和他剧烈的心跳交织在一起。查尔斯又喊了一声，咬紧牙关发出咒骂，因为他没有反应，为什么他没有——

“摩根？嗨，你他妈倒是出声——”

冲劲儿带着查尔斯绕着熟悉的棕色母马绕了一大圈，他屏住呼吸，看见亚瑟趴在马脖子上，血流满他的后背和马背。

艹。狄安妮看起来马上就要冲刺了，她的鼻孔张大，眼神因为压力而近乎发狂，并发出大声的粗喘。查尔斯看着马上骑手岌岌可危的姿势，思绪飞驰——是先安抚马，还是先抓住亚瑟？

如果他还活着的话。

没时间惊慌，肾上腺素冲击过他的血管，但查尔斯的声音没有表现出来，他抚慰的说：“没事了，狄安妮。”他接近马匹去抓她的缰绳。母马在原地颤抖，耳朵乱颤，“嘘，好姑娘，冷静。你现在安全了。”

他试了第二次便抓住了缰绳，他让泰玛与她并排，小心的不要在过程中挤到亚瑟。

求你活着。

两匹马的侧边碰在一起，查尔斯探过身去把亚瑟了无生气的身体拖到他自己的马鞍上。“亚瑟？”——没反应，连呻吟或者勉强的呼吸都没有，他用胳膊环着亚瑟的腰紧紧的抱着他，鲜血轻易地浸湿了他自己的上衣——

但他感觉到了脉搏，微弱的搏动着，紧挨着他自己的，查尔斯用尽全力抱紧了他，发誓再也不会放开。

*

查尔斯又一次绞干手中的布块，水流逐渐变成了红色，然后是粉色。

亚瑟躺在离岸边不远处的仓促摊开的铺盖上，在查尔斯认为他们已经跑得足够远可以冒险临时扎营之后能找到第一块干燥的草地上。这当然不完美——与大路之间只有一排灌木丛分隔，从很多意义上来说他们仍然破绽百出——但查尔斯宁愿击退任何攻击者也不愿意让亚瑟的伤口因为没有处理而化脓。

查尔斯在他的朋友身边跪了下来，审视他目前的进展。亚瑟穿着他从他的一个马鞍包里找到的干净的旧衣服，几天来的流血，流汗和污垢现在只剩下青紫的瘀伤。然而即使现在，就算最糟的情况已经过去，查尔斯的嘴唇还是因为亚瑟身上明显的虐待痕迹和营养不良而紧紧的抿成一线。

操他妈的奥德里斯柯。

过去，他对德奇和科姆之间的宿仇很无所谓——那是在他加入帮派很久以前的事情了，而且跟现在相比之前也不算什么事儿——但这个，发生在查尔斯眼皮底下，如果德奇不准备为此报复科姆……

查尔斯摇了摇头。什么都别做，至少现在别。

亚瑟肩膀上的伤口是查尔斯最担心的，伤痕的边缘被撕裂了，而且只有一部分被烧灼消毒过，让它成为了感染或者其他更糟糕的东西的温床。查尔斯跟枪和枪能造成的破坏打了一辈子交道，他太清楚发生过什么了。

子弹再打的稍微低一点，他当场就死了。查尔斯想，而不是第一次的，他停下动作深呼吸。

查尔斯把手上的布按进亚瑟的伤口拧扭，一道水流滑下亚瑟脱色的皮肤，他忽略昏迷的男人发出的微弱呻吟。当呻吟变成了轻声的恳求，听起来几乎是“停下”，查尔斯才抬起头，全然无防备的迎上亚瑟炙热的视线。

“查尔斯……？”

他从他的肩膀上收回手，查尔斯凑过去让亚瑟能更清楚的看见他，他用没有血渍的那只手握住亚瑟发红的脸颊。他试着不要太在意两个人体温上的差别。

“对，是我。呆着别动，好吗？你中枪了。”

亚瑟眨了眨眼睛，缓缓地，他把头靠上查尔斯的手掌。“德奇还好吗？”他嗓音粗哑的说，眼睛闭上了，眉毛因为疼痛而皱起，“圈套。那是个——”

“德奇没事儿，”查尔斯有点用力的说，然后他缓和了一点语气：“别担心别人了，好吗？就……别动，我马上带你离开这鬼地方。”

亚瑟喘息着说，“好的老大。”查尔斯没想到他还能开玩笑，他大笑起来。

“别跟我贫嘴，你真是个疯狂的傻瓜。又不是我被抓住，逃走，又流着血骑马跑了好几里路。”

亚瑟虚弱的笑了。他做了个鬼脸，“是种天赋，查尔斯。你才知道嘛。”

“但不能让我不担心。好了，闭嘴，我快弄完了。”

伤口已经清理完了——查尔斯用过量的纱布包扎好，希望能至少保持几个小时。马应该已经准备好出发了，它们俩这段时间内把周围能找到的草都啃了个遍。

亚瑟相当的安静，太安静了，查尔斯觉得他又昏过去了。但当他帮亚瑟扣上衬衫扣子的时候，他的眼皮轻颤着睁开了，又因为刺眼的阳光而眯了起来。

查尔斯对上他疑惑的视线，“我们得走了。你想要点止疼的东西吗？”

亚瑟点点头，他疲惫的说不出话。查尔斯小心的支撑着他靠上自己的膝盖，扶着他坐直，有数的一小口一小口的喂他喝了一点威士忌。“咱们赶紧回去吧。”他轻声说，吹口哨把泰玛叫了过来，试着在不弄疼亚瑟伤口的情况下把他弄到马鞍上。

就像之前一样，他上马坐到亚瑟身后，出发向上游前进，狄安妮忠实的跟在他们后面。

亚瑟很快就陷入了并不安稳的睡眠；查尔斯挪动身体好让他的头靠在自己的肩膀上。他听着他粗重的喘息，搂着亚瑟胸口的手臂更加用力，眼睛看向远处的地平线。


	3. Chapter 3

壶里倒出来的咖啡滚烫，很快就把他的杯子热了起来，香味充满了晨间的空气。

亚瑟大口的喝下咖啡，因为烫到了嗓子而瑟缩了一下。但这去掉了他嘴里的苦味，反胃的感觉也好多了。每天早上他都满身冷汗，双手颤抖的醒来，说起来——恢复身体这事儿，事实证明，真是个婊子养的混蛋，尤其是当你够不着酒的时候。

叹息爬出他的嘴唇，眼前升腾起白色的哈气。营地里他能干的事情几乎没有——在不牵扯到伤口的前提下他的左臂都举不过胸口——而且营地的日常运作没有他的参与本来也井井有条。

这应该是亚瑟很久以来休息时间最长的一次。这让他感到迷失，不夸张的说。

更不要说，除了格里姆肖女士对他的照顾——她做这事儿的时候言辞生硬但是眼神纵容——查尔斯还像是只鹰一样盯着他，声称如果他不这样做，他辛勤救助的成果就要付诸东流。

亚瑟第一个要承认在被强制卧床休息的第一周就把自己喝到昏迷不是什么光彩的事情。但是总比一天到晚坐着，什么都不做就有吃有喝要好。

照这样下去，他很快就会像大叔一样废了。这主意想想是不是还挺有乐趣的？

就算现在他都能感觉到查尔斯的视线盯着他，从营地的那一头。亚瑟向着查尔斯平时常在的位置的方向举了举咖啡杯，坐在篝火旁边砍倒的树干上。 **看看，我也能乖的。**

他得到的可怜巴巴的奖励是查尔斯懒洋洋的致意。亚瑟摇了摇头，直到去点烟的时候才意识到自己脸上的笑意。他深吸了一口烟，慢慢的呼出，比起只是机械的呼吸烟气，他发现自己更享受舌尖上尼古丁的刺激。

也许他可以跟何西亚借一本他最近特别沉迷的犯罪小说来看。 **那个作者叫什么来着** ？亚瑟把烟灰掸到地上，那名字就在他嘴边上。 **啧，没了** 。不是他的强项，读书，但是最近杰克好像也对读书感兴趣，发生了这么多破事儿之后，那孩子应该读点英雄故事或者什么别的好有点念想。

……当然不是何西亚那些书。上帝知道那孩子见到了够多的流血和死亡了。

亚瑟愣愣的盯着火堆，因为没别处可去，他的思绪像是风中的烟气一样飘散。他想到杰克，想到发生这些破事儿之后，不知道怎么回事他就成了 **亚瑟叔叔** 。他想到基兰那小子，如此绝望的想找到容身之地，有时候看着他甚至让亚瑟觉得难过。他想到约翰，他拥有一切，却还是逃家到了不知道什么鬼地方去。他想到德奇和何西亚，和他们追逐不休的那个梦。

他的手指还是想要……什么东西，能摸的，能紧握的，一支笔或者一把枪，或者——

一种纯粹的牵绊，把他本身跟超越他自己的东西维系在一起。 **要是……** 亚瑟想。

**要是，要是……**

他向空中吐出一口烟气，看着它消散在虚空中。

*

“那好。打猎。不搞花样，就打一两只母鹿。得练习用弓箭对吧？得花一辈子时间才能掌握那玩意儿……”

“不行。”

“哦你他……就一次。去——去罗德的杂货店，或者，呃，骑到树林边上再回来。就看一眼平原。”

查尔斯把胳膊肘支在下巴上，手托着下巴。“不行。”他重复道，低沉严肃的声音因为掩饰不住的笑意而微微颤抖。探究的视线投在亚瑟身上，能看穿他皮肤之下隐藏的所有脆弱。

“这就受不了了，摩根？就在营地呆了两周？”

“还没求你呐，”亚瑟小声咕哝道，不开心的看了查尔斯一眼——而查尔斯，正翘着二郎腿坐在 **亚瑟的** 马鞍上，神气的像是个国王，他的权力也快赶上国王了。在他身后，狄安妮往查尔斯的头发上喷气并用鼻子顶来顶去，顺便蹭他的肩膀。

亚瑟花了好几周的持续努力（和好吃的）才搞定了安达卢西亚马无常的脾气，可是现在看看她跟查尔斯，亲密的像是老朋友。 **叛徒，两个都是** 。亚瑟被打败了一样垮下肩膀。

“ **行** ，随你便吧。”

然而亚瑟一时没有动。只是想到继续花好几个小时在营地里来回踱步，看着大家来来去去，感受到他们同情的视线，就让亚瑟烦躁的要吐了。亚瑟盯着他的帐篷，就在几英尺以外，但就是不能动弹一下。

“亚瑟。”

只是他的名字，没有可怜他的意思。亚瑟闭上眼睛揉了揉脖子，盯着自己的靴子，费劲儿的想要找到合适的词语。

“只是觉得没用，就这。好几周什么都没做了，而奥德里斯柯或者其他什么人就在我们脖子边上喘气……这不是我，查尔斯。就那么呆坐着等事态发展。”

衣料摩擦的声音让亚瑟抬起眼睛。查尔斯跳了起来，轻松地很，亚瑟都没意识到他扔给了自己什么，直到他握住那玩意。 **钓竿** ？亚瑟歪着头皱起眉。

“但你——”

“教我。”查尔斯简洁的说，而亚瑟能做到的就是闭上嘴点头，试着（而且没成功）去忽略他胸中感受到的温暖。

*

一点一点的，石墨画出的线条交织在了一起，填满了纸页的空白，越过了本子中间缝隙投下的阴影。

船轻柔的晃动，水有节奏的拍打着船舷，正在恢复的伤口传来的刺痛感——都模糊成了背景，仍然在那儿，但都没了声音，他的注意力完全被手中的笔本抓住了。

阳光温暖的晒在他的后背上，亚瑟在画画。

他面前坐着查尔斯，跟他一样向后靠着，脚抵在船舷上。钓竿和鱼线各就各位，查尔斯的眼睛警惕的盯着湖面寻找鱼的动向，一副耐心无穷的样子。微风吹拂着他垂下来的一缕发丝，然后被他掖到耳后。

查尔斯钓鱼，而亚瑟画……他。 

他的肩膀不允许他像往常那样坐着：腿折起来靠近胸膛，笔记本放在膝盖上，这个角度没人能看见他在画什么。很快帮派的成员们就学到了试着偷看的下场就是一眼没看到还会被一拳打在脸上。对于他人来说那些画只是风景，动物和奇人，但对亚瑟来说……

他生命中的种种跟长久都沾不上边。他宁愿把能画的都画在纸上，也好过看他们不可避免的消失。

查尔斯后来问他，“你画画的时候在想什么？”那时候光线变得太暗淡了，没法继续画画，亚瑟转而拿起香烟代替画笔。亚瑟知道查尔斯看见了，他这次把本子摊在腿上而不是在膝盖上。

他发现自己一丁点都不在意。

“看画什么。”他咕哝道，把腿伸展到狭窄的船身的边缘，碰到查尔斯的屁股。“有时候什么都不想，有时候想些我找不到话形容的事儿。就只是记录些东西，用我自己的方式。让它们没那么 **深不可测** ，如果我可以借用一个高深词儿说的话。”

查尔斯哼了一声，“准了，”他的笑脸一闪即逝。他把钓竿放到一边——跟他们带来的那个现在装满了鱼的桶子放在一起，也没别的地方可放——现在他仅仅是看着亚瑟抽烟了。

“我从来不是文艺的人。看起来都像是魔法似的。”

亚瑟也对他咧嘴笑起来，把自己的烟盒递给他。查尔斯耸了耸肩，从盒子里拿出一支，凑过去迎向亚瑟替他划的火柴；火光在他脸上跳动，余火映照在他的眼睛里。

他们的手指碰在一起，亚瑟哼了一声，向夜空吐出一口烟气。

“我可以教你，查尔斯，但是如果你学画画跟学钓鱼一样快，那我就没什么特别之处了。”

查尔斯耸耸肩，“我倒是能想到一些，”他反驳的很轻松，像是在舞蹈中跨出一步，在这样的夜晚他们会自然而然的变成这样。戏谑的言语包裹着彼此的弱点和低声说出的秘密。亚瑟接受了查尔斯的夸奖，温柔的摇了摇头。

他们抽烟。亚瑟给查尔斯讲几个月之前他带着杰克去钓鱼的事儿，让那孩子专注于钓鱼可真难，放他去摘花容易多了。

“应该是有创造力那种，对吧？最好让他们做点东西。我们让他经历的这堆破事儿对他来说太早了。”

“但是马斯顿知道吗？”查尔斯叹了口气，“有些时候我觉得跟他比起来你更像是那孩子的父亲。”

亚瑟皱着眉，他揉了揉闷痛的胸口，那疼痛在数年之后的此时仍然存在。

“有些事儿上是的……我猜你不能就那么失踪一年然后希望一切照旧。但约翰在意，或者至少我认为他在意。”他顿了顿，“不就是这么回事吗？德奇教我和约翰要在乎家人，家庭，之类的，但我们没有他那种感召力。这就是那种说起来比做起来容易的事儿。”

有那么一会儿，查尔斯什么都没说。他就坐在那儿抽烟，望向远处。亚瑟猜他在想什么事情。最终他说，“也许你是对的。我只是觉得难受，看着那孩子跟着我们逃亡。尤其是最近。”

“可不是，”亚瑟点点头，他坐直身子，想甩掉压在自己胸口的沉闷心情。他坏笑着用自己的膝盖撞了撞查尔斯的膝盖，“只是很高兴奥德里斯柯那帮人抓住我的时候他没放弃。我都不知道我居然值得他妈的最好的搜救队。”

查尔斯猛然盯住他，他的眼睛微微眯了起来，“嗯？”

“我说德奇。和你。”

“哦。”古怪的表情消失了，查尔斯的脸平静如常，“大概吧。”他重复道，亚瑟随之后撤了一点。

“我是不是，呃——”亚瑟低下头，翻动着手上烧尽的烟头，烟灰弄脏了他的手指。“我不是想冒犯你，查尔斯。我是一直抱怨，但是如果不是你我根本就不会在这儿。我只是想让你知道，我没有觉得你去救我是理所应当的。”

忽然查尔斯握住了亚瑟的手，轻轻地捏了捏，“嗨，我不是那个意思。我只是在走神。”

立刻的，亚瑟回握住他。

“但我的意思没变，谢谢你。”

无声的轻笑让他轻松起来，最近总是这样。“下一次我还是会毫不犹豫的这样做，你知道的。”而亚瑟不能不在意这些话，他试着找到合适的表情去——去什么？到底是什么？

**要是，要是** 。他们靠的更近了，查尔斯的视线因为亚瑟的拇指划过他手背上的伤疤而变得灼热，他们的脉搏搏动在一起。

“我们这是在干什么，查尔斯？”

这问题很轻，并没有指出特定的方向：这是一条无人行过的道路，任何地图上都没有它的痕迹，等待着他们去探索。

查尔斯眨了眨眼睛，猝不及防的被亚瑟问住。他张了张嘴，迟疑着，承认了，“你想我们做什么都行，”他的声音跟亚瑟的感觉一样温柔。

瞬间就够作出决定：亚瑟拉着查尔斯，他们靠上船舷。“亚瑟。”查尔斯低声说，他离得那么近，亚瑟能感觉到他的呼吸拂过自己的脸。

亚瑟嘶声说，“告诉我停下。”但查尔斯不会那么说；他凑近了，在试探着吻上亚瑟的时候握住了他的手指——亚瑟的眼睛颤动着闭上，他的手指摸索着找到查尔斯的衣领，他沉溺于这个吻中，把查尔斯拉的更贴近。

他们在吻和吻之间几乎没有分开；亚瑟在每个喘息的间隙喃喃的叫着查尔斯的名字，和“艹”，而查尔斯的舌头顶进他嘴里，带着烟草的味道。他的血液在血管里搏动着，令他晕眩，查尔斯的大腿滑进他两腿之间让这一切都更加鲜明，他被包围着——

白热化的疼痛来的太过突然，亚瑟抽了一口气，扭着肩膀躲开。查尔斯抖了一下，立刻后撤，“艹，对不起。”他粗重的喘息着，嘴唇上带着水渍，眼睛瞪大了。

亚瑟的心脏在胸腔里隆隆作响，他几乎听不见查尔斯的声音——“没事，”他说，因为查尔斯需要听到这句肯定，但他没有放开手， **还不够** 。

“回来这儿。求你？”

查尔斯像是喝醉了那样晃了晃，点头——他凑过来把额头跟亚瑟的贴在一起，鼻子挨蹭着，但现在他的语气十分谨慎。“我们——这不理智。你的伤口需要时间恢复。”

亚瑟大笑起来，嗓子哑的厉害，“我现在看起来像是关心理不理智吗？艹，查尔斯。”

查尔斯的声音听起来也没好到哪儿去；他低沉的嗯了一声，飞快的又亲了亚瑟一下，“确实，艹。我发誓我本来没这意思。”

“你恨钓鱼。不知道你为什么非要让我相信你喜欢。”

“……我确实不喜欢钓鱼，对不起。”

他们笑起来，亚瑟摇了摇头，他的拇指抚摸过查尔斯的嘴唇。

“我不介意。这种发展也挺好。”


End file.
